hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Pala Iot Legends
Pala Iot Legends is the leader of Bandits of Pala Iot. He is the responsible at the death of Kuan Legends' parents and the atttacked of Mante Legends? and Steve Legends from the bar when he orders to kill them by using two bandits to test them. Pala Iot Legends use pieces starting from Kuan Legends, Myosotis Legends and Nortis Legends that is actually defeated by the player. He is bandit to promote by death to combine them. After the game Pala Iot Legends' real name is Shovel Mark R. Iot. He is the one of the minor antagonist of Bilaotipledio Arc. His goal is to make Mante Legends dead with Steve Legends in the wail of death for the loyalty to the bandit army. Also we don't utterly know that he is one of the members of Monarchiya party. 'The Betrayal' Pala Iot Legends detail his past to Mante Legends during fight it involves twelve years ago that he start educated with the secret last name until college education. He was beloved by his parents, they help him to grow very well, also they graduated him in high school. When the parents are dead that he was in college someone investigating the last name of the said family in the past organization and then he announces the secret of Pala Iot Legends to the whole Monkayo City and the people are shocked and believe because someone he self proclaimed a god. Pala Iot Legends refused that statement but all people in the world are silent including Steve Legends and accept the god testimony. Steve Legends was also blackmailed by first person because someone who want to be defendant and represented to the court. So he decide to destroy Pala Iot Legends for saving his life and also he was in jail for eight years from now. That's why so Steve Legends taunt and laugh with all people and that is Steve Legends arrogance and betrayal to him and Pala Iot Legends cried about Steve Legends' betrayal and the next day he writes the suicide note. Pala Iot legends was suicide on his 2nd year college because he was betrayed and bullied by his all classmates including Steve Legends the one of his fellow student and he leaves a suicide note with purpose. But Kakashi Legends attempt to stop him but by brought him by hand but he slaps it and he didn't hear his voice and dead. However Steve Legends wandered and thought about him. Kakashi Legends is very furious to the person who was shouted and he decided as plantiff against Steve Legends however the verdict was not guilty because you don't see the thing about where's the suicide note. Pala Iot Legends was alive and reincarnated as bandit leader to prevent swayed by his troop-mate because of money. 'The Revival' The suicide note was blown away and the four of them need to find that for the truth. He was revived by impure reincarnation by using the corpse on Elize Samonte that is Tisoy Legends' wife. Before the revival, Kitanosawa Legends and Bragas Legends are battling, if Bragas Legends lose he will never command orders because its dangerous. But the winner of the fight is Bragas Legends. So Kitanosawa Legends to hide his corpse to the MonCast laboratory without permission to come. Adjaua Legends also come in the laboratory when he talk some scientist, the scientist presents the revival report that is successfully so Adjaua Legends will go to bandit camp if proven that he is revived. And now, he finally see that face but his voice and appearance do not change so he decided to run but it was cornered. Pala Iot Legends feel sadism after his revival until Mante Legends came to stop him. 'The Journey' Pala Iot Legends was live on his own after he founds his own Legends with the combination from Kuan Legends, Myosotis Legends and Nortis Legends. But three of them swayed him and joins to Steve Legends. Pala Iot Legends was sitting silently and he think about his own nightmare that he was being bullied by his schoolmates. Pala Iot seems to depressed then he woke his nightmare when he hear Mante Legends is now attacking to him. Pala Iot Legends represents his own three hundred bandit troops to stop that invasion also Mante Legends troop is three hundred also which means they fight for the fair play. Then he watch the battle that Pala Iot Legends is going to kill Steve Legends first but Mante Legends outburst to him then he accepts the fight after the long talk. Pala Iot Legend is reveal to be the bandit that promote to himself because of the three pieces from the second to fourth episode. While his pieces is now promoting, he say something that will cause alert to those people who betrayed him. Pala Iot Legends explains his past he details that in his elementary grade the parent made its secret to in their precious surname. After the both parents died after he graduated college there is the killer but not bandit it was the king and it involved about Mante Legends' enemy. Pala Iot Legends got furious when Mante Legends says "The heart of the pieces" that will twitch, like the heart of his people and he explains that Monkayo is bad place when he lives but Steve Legends interrupt the conversation and he is going to forgive Pala Iot Legends but he don't. Pala Iot Legends promotes three pawns that symbolized Kuan Legends, Myosotis Legends and Nortis Legends as hostage to be threatened. Mante Legends is bash then he thinks to end the game that will understands Pala Iot Legends. Pala Iot Legends breakdown after he lost the game. So Mante Legends is determine to find the truth about his suicide. So Steve Legends explains why he betrayed him because when he was in 3rd year college, his classmates were bastards but they are looking good. Also he details when he was now here to introduced himself, he said that he was so intelligent and genius when he plays Scrabble and also witnesses that he was the scrabble player champion like Mante Legends. Steve Legends was blackmailed by the first person to betray and destroy Pala Iot Legends' reputation so that is the cause and effects that he is going to suicide so Pala Iot Legends finally understand and was forgiven what he done. And Pala Iot Legends needs justice and he gives the quest to someone who defeat him and he accept the challenge so Pala Iot Legends say goodbye to his real world and welcoming again to the other world. 'Justice' Steve Legends is not stop for Pala Iot Legends' justice took one year ago. he was innocent and finally arrested Kitanosawa Legends with the help of Adjaua Legends and Nortis Legends. He also found the suicide note who was written by Pala Iot Legends that is typically match because he was left-handed. Steve Legends presents this evidence that proves that he was also being blackmailed by the powerful person to exposed his secret about his family name. He write this suicide letter before he died. So Kakashi Legends and the whole student of MonCast was all shocked that Mante Legends was written in the letter. This is the reign of Mante Legends was starting as he was start to find Bragas Legends in whole campus. And that his traitor was killed he may now have rest in peace and all students respecting Pala Iot Legends grave found in the mountain bandit camp and all of them are really crying and this will be the youngest person who died in the age of 22. 'Successor' Pala Iot Legends' pieces was given to the player and Nortis Legends that is sign of membership unless it is still carried on his arms. The momentum of one year old, is pass to Nortis Legends to continue his journey. These pieces are very substantial of harassing methods like the strategy Pala Iot Legends method of it. Category:Legends Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Deceased Legends Category:Exclusive Legends Category:Monarchiya Category:Major Character